John von Hastings
/Lawful Good |imagewidth = 300}} Art is coming soon John Hastings is an afflicted Stormwindian human who is the Husband of Affinaria Hastinngs and is the Former Marshal of the Fallen Dawn and the Current Baron of Seradane. "The Horde brought this war to us! We will end this, once and for all! All the chances the Horde were given have been passed up for war. I just pity the Sin'dorei, for they know that the war will be the death of their nation if they do not do anything to change the course." -John's remarks after the Arathi Supply Mission. 38 L.C. History Early Life John Hastings was born out of wedlock thirty years ago. This was not bolding well for the man already. The young boy, without a father to look up to, began to see the Military officers as the best a man can do for one's self, starting a passion of the Army and Navy. Military Life 81st Lancers John joined the army when he turned 18 and was assigned to the 81st Lancers. He served in Ashenvale, where he developed a massive pull to elven culture and converted to the Night Elven religion. During his time in Ashenvale, he made a close friend(And lover) with Lieutenant Sarah Smith, a fellow officer and cavalryman. The two, when not busy with their work, often stole time together, talking philosophy and politics. This time was not to last however. On one patrol, Sarah was killed by Horde archers, along with half of the patrol. John went into deep depression afterwards, keeping Sarah's dog tags in honor of her. After several months of depression, John pulled himself together in order to become a capable officer, remaining in Kalimdor until his unit was pulled back to Stormwind for reserve status. The Rangers After several months of no action, John learned of an elite force called the Rangers was recruiting. He transferred units, longing for the haste and thrust of battle. While he initially remained low in the ranks during his first few weeks, John was selected to be Commander Eren's second. John performed his duties to the "T", and personally setting up the Rangers' Board of Medals and Awards Acquisition and Distribution. While the man initially retained his rank, John was promoted to sergeant and second in command to the Vanguard. Even with the amount of responsibility and lack of desire to keep rising in the ranks, John was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and was placed as the second-in-command of the Rangers as a whole, despite his unwillingness to do so. Despite the stress and paperwork he kept getting, as well as the orders for negotiations, John did his job faithfully. This only caused him to be promoted to Commander, making him equal to the division commanders of the Rangers. War of the Thorns The Rangers were some of the first responding forces to the Horde surprise attack. John's ground almost immediately were cut off due to the speed of the Horde advance, which led the group to be surprised and attacked. Despite the several hours of defiant fighting, John's group was slowly whittled down to just John, who's armor was dented and had pieces missing. After a few more minutes, John collapsed from exhaustion. The Next thing John knew, he was chained up and guarded by Dark Rangers. The main reason he was captured was due to his rank, and John was tortured and questioned for information on Alliance Movements up until the Burning of Tedrassil. John was able to break free, having most of the guards leave for other campaigns. John made his way to Lor'danel, only to find the World Tree burning. The survivors of the Campaign were able to teleport him to Stormwind so he could recover. Siege of Tirisfal and Battle for Lordaeron John, after recouping, joined his comrades to partake in the Siege of Tiriasfal. While he was relegated to the defense of the Alliance Base of Operations, John saw two actions that would harden his resolve. The first of the actions was the attempted assassination of Larele Moonfang. While he was overseeing the defenses(or lack there of), John heard a bloody scream come through his Ranger Com. Knowing it was Larele from the sheer terror, John mounted his horse, Valiant, and galloped towards the fallen General. Before him were three Dark Rangers, one he recognized to be one of his torturers, and the other two were connected to Larele. John left into action, not waiting for reinforcements, and began the dance of melee. After fifteen minutes of combat, the two Dark Rangers were on the ground, and the torturer was fleeing. John managed to carry the General back to the Base of Operations, where she was sent to Aerie Peak to prevent further damage. John took up command of the Rangers for the rest of the campaign. John took part in the Battle for Brill, having faced off against a desperate enemy. Despite the numbers involved in the assault, John's group was rebuffed fully after three assaults, inflicting heavy losses on both sides. Despite his group's rebuff, the Alliance were able to enter Brill and force the Horde to the Ruins of Lordaeron, leaving the Forsaken town burning. Note: "His group" is just indicating that the group he was apart of, not that he was leading it. Rangers(cont.) John was soon promoted to High Commander, despite his protests. After the promotion, he was tasked to plan the Invasion of Quel'thalas. While John was extremely reluctant to even undertake the job, he did draft up plans. John attended the funeral to his friend and General, Larele Moonfang, and was shocked when Zeleon Moonfang proposed to Elidravia, causing a massive rift between John and Zeleon, as well as nearly destroying the unity of the Rangers. While the man was shipwrecked and the Rangers' higher-ups got word, John (Under the assumption that he was dead) was made into a Knight of Elune and thus bound to the Kaldorei People. But he was alive and several days after he returned, he was notified that he was knighted. While John took up the mantle humbly, he worried that because of it, he might end up dead before his time. Recent History John went north to partake in the campaign in Arathi Highlands, aiming to prevent his comrades from being cut off and surrounded. While he was engaged, John was recalled back to Stormwind to oversee his daughter's arrest. This ended up having John cutting all his connections to allies and friends as he went deep into the forests of Stormwind, killing whatever moved and ended up covered in blood and gore. After calming, John began looking into establishing his own legacy and his families future. Thus he founded House of Hastings and the Barony of Seradane, seeking to preserve its culture and provide a home to those who do not have many other options. The Dark Times The Dark Times is what John refers to in relation to his life and the Blood War. Despite the multiple joys of his life, including expecting a child, John fears that the war will make its way to Stormwind, despite the Alliance Dominance in the Eastern Kingdoms. John was made Marshal of the Fallen Dawn(Formerly the Rangers) after Zeleon stepped down from leadership. While he had essentially operating in the same capacity, he was never one to really like titles. He has been pressing for his subordinates for reports and war plans. John himself has been having confidence issues, mainly due the rapid rise to the front of the leadership with a few months. On top of the rapid rise, he has had to prevent one of his trusted friends from killing a 'relative', which put his own trust in his fellow friends and order members into question, with few above scrutiny and suspicions. Those who are above it is Maz, Affinaria, and Errenar, mainly due to many interactions they all have with each other. The Rebirth John, after much thought, he decided to retire and become a reservist. This lifted a huge load from John's shoulders. He began to do multiple introspections, determining whether or not he would continue fighting or remaining neutral in the war. His main introspection was determining whether or not he was even capable of leading even a squad. While he ultimately decided he was capable, he vowed to never take the role of a high commanding officer. He could not handle the stress and was willing to commit "Honorable" suicide at the hands of the enemy. Treaty of Seradane Note: This is not public knowledge, but is officially on the books within Seradane's archives. John made a personal treaty with Sylvosas Songwhisper, his arch rival within the Horde, essentially declaring that they would not take offensive measures against one another. While they may end up fighting each other on the battlefield(due to the war as a whole), Sylvosas and John essentially signed a personal non-aggression pact between Sylvosas, along with her small forces, and the Barony of Seradane. But both made a secret pact as well. An unofficial point in the Treaty stated that the Sin'dorei under the Battlemage's control would be able to settle in Seradane if they wish to AFTER the Blood War's conclusion. Return to the Front Lines John, despite his neutral leanings, has taken up the blade once again to fight for his people. Whether or not he will resume his command has already been determined: no. He was going to rise in the ranks like he did previously. In order to put a cap on his rank, John joined the Remnant of Lordaeron. Ironically, he gained several wounds with his first day. "The Irony here... is that I was wounded the first time I was in the Rangers. But hey, different wounds." -John after being 'carried' out of the barracks in Tyr's Hand. Remnant Life Despite John's dedication to the Grand Alliance as a whole, he found Lordaeron to be a region that needs to be reclaimed in the name of the fallen in the War. He found the less radical group, Remnant of Lordaeron, to be the best option in doing somethin about it. A day after officially joining the Remnant in one of its orders, John sent the Tedrassil's Vengeance Squadron to support Operation: Burning Stone. After receiving word that the fleet was put out of action due to damage, John began laying plans to build a shipyard at Marshtide Watch. John was called up to Nazmir to rescue a man that was recently found out to be alive. Despite the reports, John and the Remnant team were able to make quick work of the Blood Trolls and recovered the man. With the departure of both Kora Deathwhisper and Gaytheil Sunstrike, John began to realize his conflicting duties and loyalties. While he admired the Lordaeroneans for their resilience in the face of near annihilation, John still held a command in the Stormwind Military, as well have his own lands to take care of. After a brief naval skirmish aboard the HMS Redoubt, where he suffered several minor wounds from shrapnel and debris, John began to write a letter of resignation from the Remnant of Lordaeron. He continues to do so. Return to Stormwind's Military Shortly after the resignation, John was content with his small command. But he then began to receive letters requesting his services on a larger scale with the war escalating. After rebuffing several attempts to get word to him of an offer, John was confronted by High Commander Bethany Greycastle. John, after a long talk, finally accepted command of the Fifth Fleet of Stormwind, merging the Marshtide Squadron into said fleet. Supply Mission to Arathi Upon request by the 1st Lion's Shade, the Fifth Fleet was tasked with transporting the force and carrying much needed supplies to Arathi. At about 2030 hours, the fleet set out on their mission, with John's Flagship, the HMS Tedrassil, taking the lead. As the fleet approached Faldir's Cove, the advanced guard intercepted a group of Forsaken ships, beating them back with moderate damage and casualties. However, a group of Forsaken boarded the flagship. John, standing near the wheel, was beset by two Forsaken assassins, and lithely cut them down. He remained at the wheel as the crew and 1st Lion's Shade forces fought the rest of the boarders off. Street Battle with the Southern Partisans While John was strolling in Stormwind City, he happened upon a fight that included the "Enemy of the Crown", the Southern Partisans and elements of the 42nd Regiment, including Jean Luxford. John leapt into action, despite being out of his "jurisdiction". During the fight, a man by the name of Jackson stabbed John in the armpit after popping his right arm out of place. The man sent a punch, knocking his right kneecap out of socket before punching the Admiral across the jaw, popping it out of place. While most of his wounds were reversed, he was still unable to serve for several days. War in Northrend With the Blood War in full swing, John, alongside Bethany Greycastle, planned a campaign against both the Scourge Remnants and Horde Bases. With the Horde beginning to threaten Alliance holdings, especially Valiance Keep, both officers agreed to focus and pacify the enemies located in Borean Tundra. With both the Fleet under his command and the Fifth Royal Marines spearheading the counter offensive know at the War in Borean Tundra, John holds strict confidence in the Alliance forces to be able to strike the Horde down. The campaign turned sour almost immediately. After an initial sally, the Alliance Forces were bombarded in the keep. At the same time, the Naval Forces of both sides waged a massive naval battle, resulting in a pyrrhic victory for the Alliance(see Battle of the Icy Coast). Upon realizing his allies position, John ordered the loading of all forces to board his fleet. Soon after, John ordered the destruction of Valiance Keep, noting that they could not defend it but could not allow the Horde to use for naval operations. Philosophy(ies) John, despite his current status, rather take up menial tasks when needed. He rather not forget how he rose through the ranks: Through dedication and action. As an officer, John holds himself and similar senior officers under strict scrutiny. He holds his higher ups to a stronger standard. The lower ranked officers and enlisted, unless proven to be a trouble, won't fall under the same scrutiny. "If you are helping your self, and having trouble, just ask and people will come to your aid. If not... well you are not going to get much help." Hobbies Public * Report reading from other branches * Flying and riding with his infant adopted daughter * Spending time with his family * Study the history of various cultures(possible for nefarious reasons) * Upholding the law within his limits Private * Authorizing potentially illegal weapons within his Barony * Assisting Horde(Civilian) Refugees to escape the war Relationships(Family and Friends) Aria Shadeclaw These two lovebirds met soon after John transferred to the Rangers, quickly falling in love and marrying. It was not long before a child was beginning to form in Aria. But due to a warlock, she had a miscarriage. Larele, who was with child herself, offered to have her daughter to be adopted by the couple. While john remained on the front lines, Aria stayed home to take care of the child. Larele Moonfang(Diseased) John and Larele are close friends who have shared battles over the brief time in the same order. John proved to Larele to be a capable officer and advanced him up the ranks in the short time, often appointing John as her second or the commander when she was in dispose. Zeleon Moonfang Oh boy... John and Zeleon have a tense relationship to say the least. Maz Dearun These two have a rough-housing relationship. John considers Maz to be a trusted confidant in sensitive matters regarding many issues, and often is consulting her in certain matters. Mengersh Barrancas John and Meng still communicate despite going their separate ways after their time in the 81st Lancers. Liam Yorkson Despite the constant explosions and coffee of his engineering, John considers Liam to be a good friend and a man of honor and integrity. Kora Deathwhisper Upon entering the Remnants, John and Kora developed a friendly relationship, often sharing with each other personal information and feelings from the past and current. Shortly after Kora left the Remnant, John left himself and cited her departure as one of the unofficial reasons why he resigned his commission with the Remnants. Full List Appearances Scars John, having seen extensive combat in his ten years of service, bears numerous scars. The most visible ones that most see are across his face. John bears a scar afros the bridge of his nose, several across his cheeks and neck, and one over his right eye. Most of his other scars are hidden, only known by his closest friends and advisors. These include several deep scars across his chest, several shallow scars on his arms and legs and several puncture scars on his shoulders. Armor John often uses his older Stormwind Armor or his newer "Knight" armor with purple hues. Both sets bear many dents. But always, his Stormwind Tabard is displayed with pride. Uniform A blue and gold Bicorne is often on his head. His uniform is a navy blue with the Admiral shoulder rank on both shoulders. Over his left breast is his accolades from left to right: Blood War Campaign with 4 stars Broken Isle Campaign Alliance-Horde War Campaign Distinguished Service Unit Citation His Cutlass has a gold and blue braid handing off the guard. His Sleeve cuffs have a gold embroidering. He often wears leather gloves with his uniform. Weapons/Extra Equipment John often has his standard issue steel sword that has several runes engraved into it, proving it with additional durability and accuracy. These runes were blessed by a Priestess of Elune when John converted to the religion. There is one extra runeblade that John carries: Elune's Justice. This blade has both the jagged edge(representing the chaos of the Worgen Curse), yet smooth and tranquil runes(Representing the soothing tranquility that comes to Elune's followers). John use Elune's Justice alone or in tandem with his officer blade, for which he named Goldrinn's Fang. Elune's Justice was made with blessed Elunite and Ashenvale Wood for a hilt. He also carries a long lance and a long sword, both granted to him when he became a Lancer and a Commander respectively. The Lance itself is made of Ironwood and Steel, noting its age and service. The sword itself is made of platinum and a gold trimmed hilt of ironwood. He often carries two flintlocks for last ditch close quarters defense(before he uses his claws). While the technology is highly outdated, it does not mean it is no less effective. Other John has grey hair, probably due to the stress, despite being Thirty Years Old. He has the dog tags of Sarah Smith around his neck along with his own dog tags and locket of his family. As a man of humble beginnings, John hardly even state his accolades, let alone display them while in uniform. Only his rank is shown while in uniform. Personality Traits Though he will state his rank and titles when he first meet people, he almost immediately goes into a more humble and down to earth stance. When not in combat, John tends to keep to himself and talk to a limited few often, most from his time in the Rangers and Fallen Dawn. When in combat, John is decisive, commanding, and ironically inspiring for troops in the fields of battle. Most of this has come from experience and the Worgen Curse, using both in combination as best as he could. Often equipped appropriately for the operation he is apart of and his dual blades, many can sight his as a pillar to rally behind. Music/References * Voice is Morgan Freeman * Light in the Black-Sabaton * Resist and Bite-Sabaton Signature Family Affinaria Hastings- The wife of John Hastings, Affinaria(or Aria) is a Kaldorei Druid who ends up staying with their adopted child, Arsong Moonfang, while John is away on business, unfortunately. Thera Hastings- The 'Teenager' of Kaldorei society, Thera is his, albeit troublesome, daughter that resembles thJohn a little bit too much. Arsong Moonfang- The last Child of Larele Moonfang, John considers Arsong his flesh and blood and tries to make time to see her whenever possible. Military Service Note: Dates are directly from the wiki's dates and the direct participation of the character for these events. Currently John is drafting plans to build a shipyard to support the Marshtide Squadron, as well as becoming more active within the Remnant of Lordaeron. He is also drafting a document that makes the Marshtide Squadron officially part of the Remnant of Lordaeron. Positions Held Trivia * John, when not at ceremonies, is often overlooking reports and other Seradane related information. * He goes through armor like it is nothing, mainly due to frontline action. * John, while he does not admit it, has a large amount of respect for the 42nd, especially Commander Everhurst and Knight-Lieutenant Luxford. * John has two adopted Daughters, Arsong and Thera. * John still regrets the loss of his good friend, Lt Sarah Smith, while serving in the Alliance-Horde War. * Due to the Worgen Curse, he is more prone to 'snap', but he often holds it in until no one sees his true rage. However, his discipline and faith has it pretty much under complete control, with little in the way of snapping * While John is relaxing, which is rare, he is spending time with his family. * John, having humble beginnings, is not fond of nobility manners, only using them when absolutely necessary. * John rarely participates in the House of Nobles for two reasons: His Barony has no influence and is too far away to be even be worried about. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Worgen Category:Army Officers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Nobility Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:Stormwindian